


The String - 2020 (PART 2)

by Mushaloons



Series: szin's The String - starring Keith and Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Does anyone even read Voltron fics anymore, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Not exactly based completely on it, The String - Part 2, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: It's been a year since Lance went overseas (and almost 2 years since I wrote the first fic but let's not talk about that), and he's finally coming home for break.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: szin's The String - starring Keith and Lance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162487
Kudos: 16





	The String - 2020 (PART 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The String - A Year Later](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558196) by szin. 

> so.  
it's been a while hasn't it  
this fandom's probably half dead but for those who are still sticking around, enjoy!
> 
> THERE'S AN ENGLISH TRANSLATION OF BOTH OF SZIN'S SHORT FILMS

It’s cold.

He didn’t remember it being this cold last year, or even last month, when they were seeing Shiro off for college. But for some reason, whether it be the fact that it’s fall or he somehow forgot his extremely puffy jacket in the back of his dad’s car or something completely different, it was freezing. Whatever, he thought as he stuffed his bare arms into his shirt. It was worth it today.

Lance, sweet, lovely Lance, was finally coming home after being gone for a year. “It’s just a few weeks,” he remembered him saying over the phone. “-but I think I can make it to Arizona for a couple of days.” He could hear the fumbling of plastic packaging and dried ramen being plonked into a bowl. “-I mean, if you’re okay with that, I don’t know, maybe you’re busy or something sorry for assuming-”

“N-no!” Keith was quick to say, alarming them both. He paused, then continued, voice softer. “I mean, I’d  _ love  _ if you came over for winter break. Shiro’s leaving for college soon, and we don’t really have much to do for the holidays-I mean, there’s New Year’s, and Lunar New Year, and well  _ Christmas,  _ but we don’t really celebrate Christmas because Dad banned it in the house after we wouldn’t shut up about putting up lights and a tree and you’re probably celebrating that with your family anyways-” he inhaled. “But yeah, I’d love for you to be in Arizona.” 

His boyfriend snorted. “I can tell.” Some beeping in the background, and suddenly his voice was less excitement and more concern. “Oh shit, my noodles are burning. See you soon?” 

Keith could tell that he was smiling despite the burning ramen. “Yeah, see you soon.” When he hung up, there was a sugary feeling in his stomach. 

But, three weeks later, that sugary feeling had turned sour with worry. It’s been a year, and those twenty minutes of them standing on a train station hardly counted as physical interaction, did it? What if he’s different in person, or just completely not the person Keith thought he was? What if he is really the charming, silly boy Keith’s gotten to know, but it turns out that Keith’s not the one for him? What if he realizes that Keith’s actually an awful, needy person and-shit, suddenly he prefers the cold over this overwhelming fear. 

A chiming bell interrupted his thoughts, and a lady’s voice came over the intercom. “Next train arrives in 10 minutes. From: Tallahassee, Florida.” The second her voice ended his panicking grew worse. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Did he even bring a present? Fuck, he should’ve brought a present. He glanced at the gift shop, where a bored employee was tracing patterns on the counter. Maybe Lance wouldn’t notice.

* * *

Twenty dollars and twelve bags of goodies later, Keith sat patiently at a bench nearby, waiting for news about the train. He tapped his foot in anticipation, already growing worried. The train was scheduled to arrive almost 20 minutes ago, but there was no sign of it anywhere. His stomach dropped. What if something bad happened to the train? What if Lance wasn’t safe or okay? What if-

“Keith?” 

He wheeled around desperately, and was met with a boop to the tip of his nose. His heart jolted in surprise. There he was, all 5’11 and ¾s of him, plus a duffel bag that was strapped across his chest. Lance. Gosh, he looked better up close.

Keith didn’t realize his mouth was hanging wide open until the other boy reached out and closed his jaw with his finger. He smiled. Even his teeth were pretty. “Are those presents?” He asked.

Immediately he came to his senses and thrusted them out at the other. “Uh huh,” he said, still awestruck. “For you.” 

Lance took the bags and sifted through them, examining the contents. He smirked. “You got these from the gift shop didn’t you.”

His boyfriend still wasn’t listening. “Uh huh.”

He snorted and booped his nose, before guiding them both out of the station. “I really gotcha didn’t I? You’re kind of cute when you’re in awe.” 

That brought him back, and he socked the other in the gut. “Evil.”

Another snort. "No you."


End file.
